Semiconductor wafers are conventionally processed in batch type furnaces. In order to obtain higher resolution, a new process, known as rapid thermal processing, is steadily replacing batch furnace processing. In this process, a semiconductor wafer is heated by a bank of quartz lamps. The temperature of the wafer must be accurately measured, because inaccurate measurements can result in inefficent or even faulty processing.
The present invention is directed toward both a new and highly accurate method for measuring such temperatures and to new and improved apparatus for use in measuring such temperatures.